Juegos de rol
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Matt, Near y Mello mantienen una amistad por internet, y todo, gracias a los juegos de rol en las redes ¿Pero que tan buena era aquella amistad? ¿Alguna vez se verían en persona? La distancia es la que se interpone .. Fic de 3 /Para Sery-chan y Usagi .. Atrasadamente (?


**Hola personas de fanfiction! (? Vuelvo de nuevo y es por una razón muy especial para mí (?) *Momento gay* el lunes, que fue 23, yo y mis mejores y grandes amigas, Inu (Sery-chan) o "Kat" aquíen F.F... Y Usagi (Sarahi-chan. O Sarahi de River, en F.F... ¡Cumplimos un año de conocernos! Ah, y este es un pequeñísimo regalo atrasado que les hice. Tengo otra cosa, pero no he podido subirla :c (Ocupo la PC, y yo no escribo por PC. XD)**

**En fin... **

* * *

Se habían conocido gracias a un grupo en una red social. Todo comenzó con un simple juego, donde Matt le había repartido dos de sus personajes a Near, un chico albino y que no se llevaba bien con los demás, cuando era hora de "socializar" en persona.

Y Mello, aunque verdaderamente Matt al principio dudó si elegirlo a él, o a otro chico que también le gustaba el personaje que representaría. En esos primeros días, la felicidad del rubio de basaba en entrar en su computador, y observar la palabra "¿Seguimos?" En aquel chat grupal de tres personas, donde su pequeña historia comenzaba a tomar forma.

Después de un tiempo, comenzaba a ser más lo que hablaban, que lo que "seguían", pues habían empezado a conocerse, y de alguna manera especial, sus personalidades habían encajado perfectamente. No porque se parecieran, todo lo contrario, de hecho, Near y el rubio constantemente discutían, aun, eso no quiere decir que se odiaran o llevaran mal. Todo lo contrario, Mello había desarrollado un cariño especial por ambos, y a Near, que lo veía como a un hermano pequeño, a pesar del albino ser mayor que él.

Llegó la hora de las fotos, y más datos personales de los que ya conocían. Matt tenía dieciséis, siendo el mayor de los tres, Near, en aquel entonces, también tenía dieciséis, mientras que Mello era el menor, con tan sólo catorce años, aunque, cumpliría los quince pronto. En sus cuentas de esa red social, Near y Mello no tenían fotos personales, mientras que su amigo pelirrojo sí. Cuando comenzaban a considerar que era adecuado, intercambiaron fotos.

Su amistad seguía avanzando, cada vez más y más: Se contaban todo. Todo, o, casi todo. Near era el más reservado de los tres, pero incluso él les había contado algunas cosas personales.

Eran parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes. Mello y Near eran del mismo país, Inglaterra, mas no del mismo estado. Mientras que por otro lado, su amigo Matt, de un país 'bastante' más alejado, Canadá, Vancouver.

A principio la distancia había sido una desilusión para los tres, pues perdieron toda esperanza de verse en persona alguna vez. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, aquellas 'esperanzas' se habían ido levantando de a poco. Cada vez comenzaban a creer más posible que verse en persona ya no sería un sueño lejano, una fantasía. No, estaban seguros que se verían alguna vez. Y estarían los tres, juntos.

El tiempo pasaba, tan rápido, que ya habían cumplido un año de conocerse. Les parecía gracioso como comenzó todo, con esos personajes, ya que, de nos ser por ese juego de rol en aquel grupo, jamás se hubieran conocido. Y aunque no pareciera, su amistad les había ayudado mucho, pues en la escuela, ninguno tenía demasiados amigos.

Ya era casi seguro. Mello y Near se verían. Sería por tan solo unas horas, pero se conocerían. ¿La razón? El rubio iría de viaje con una tía, sin embargo, el avión hacía escala en el aeropuerto de la ciudad donde vivía Near, y habían acordado verse en el aeropuerto. Pero eso no era suficiente. Tenían que estar los tres juntos alguna vez. De eso no había duda.

Para el rubio, aquellas dos personas se habían convertido en una gran parte de su vida. Solía ser algo agresivo y con mal humor, por lo que, en la escuela tenía pésima 'fama'. Prácticamente, antes ya se había hecho la idea de que jamás tendría un verdadero amigo. Pero eso cambió, pues encontró a dos personas que lo aceptaban como era, y sabían manejar cuando se enojaba. Realmente se los agradecía. Infinitamente, pero rara vez lo hacía. No era bueno demostrando sus sentimientos,a pesar de que incluso era más sentimental y expresivo por escrito, seguía costándole un poco. Y le molestaba que las demás personas criticaran su amistad con Matt y Near. Porque para él, todo tomaba sentido cuando veía sus palabras a través del monitor. Le bastaba con ver que eran ellos los que las escribían. Eran simplemente palabras, pero tenían sentimientos, ya sea de enojo, alegría, tristeza o incluso indiferencia. Pero los tenían, y de eso no había duda.

El primer día que se conocieron, Mello dijo "Espero que se conecten mañana." Eso, para el pelirrojo y el albino, sería más bien un "Yo también", pero ahora, como dijo Matt alguna vez, "Esto recién comienza".

Por el momento, seguirían esa gran amistad a través del monitor. Pero ya se verían en persona alguna vez, no había dudas.

Y pensar que su amistad se había formado gracias a aquellos juegos de rol. Resulta gracioso, si se piensa bien.

* * *

**Cortito, pero para mí es especial (? Ok ya. **

**Para quienes tengan dudas, siiií. Nos conocimos por un juego de rol XD mi personaje era Mello, es de Usagi-Sarahi-chan Near, y el de Inu-Sery-chan Matt /._./ no quise poner muchas cosas sobre su vida y eso... Eh.. XD así que sólo es esto (? **

**PD: tendrá dos capítulos más. **

**Nos vemos~**


End file.
